Royale Change
by detectivecaz
Summary: M accompanies Bond to Casino Royale in Montenegro, in order to keep her wayward agent in line. But will her presence help, or become a distraction for Bond? One thing is for certain, the mission will change both their lives. For better or worse, it remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a little idea that i wanted to play around with. Have thought about this for a while :)

Spoilers for Casino Royale.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respective owners of the Bond franchise.

* * *

M stared at the phone when Bond hung up on her again. The next time she saw him she was going to give him an earful. She just hoped he managed to stop the bomb from reaching Skyfleet, or worse blowing the bloody airport.

Throwing the phone down on her desk, she moved to sit in her chair, trying to focus her attention on the reports that where in front of her. No matter how much she tried, she kept thinking about Bond. That man caused her more trouble than a group of two year old's. She heard a knock at her office door. Looking up, she saw Villiers and motioned for him to come in.

"Ma'm, we have just got a call informing us that Bond managed stop the bomb."

"Thank God for that. One less disaster I have to deal with."

"However, at the hotel Bond was staying at, they found the body of Dimitrios's wife, dead on the beach."

M let out a sigh, "This just bloody keeps getting better and better."

"Not only that, Miami police have arrested Bond, they think he was the one that tried to blow up Skyfleet."

"Of course they do. Get me out to the Bahamas; this full scenario has gotten out of hand. I am sending you to Miami, to get him out. I will be at the hotel, with a team of MI6 officers. The both of you can meet me there.

"Right away Ma'm."

"Our main objective is to capture Le Chiffre and bring him in for questioning."

"Our sources have gathered information that he will be playing at Casino Royale in Montenegro. We could get Bond in there with him; he is the best poker player this agency has. The only problem is the funds."

"How much are we talking Villiers?"

"Ten million dollar buy in, and five million re-buy."

"They don't do things cheaply do they? Good thing I still have a contact in the National Treasury that owes me a favour." M let out a sigh.

"Alright, we will put him in the game, and to make sure he doesn't cock it up, I'll monitor him from the hotel he will be staying at in Montenegro. So I need you to cover for me while I'm gone."

"Are you sure that's wise Ma'm? Bond won't like it."

"I don't give a rat's arse what Bond thinks or likes, it's me that runs this agency. That a side, you had best get ready. Oh and while you are at it, get someone from technical to come with us. I want Bond tagged, it will help you and me find him easily enough."

"Ma'm."

She watched as Villiers left her office. She picked up her phone and dialled the National Treasury. After a few rings, they picked up. She asked if she could talk to Nigel Patterson. She waited for a few moments when a prompt voice answered.

"This is Nigel Patterson."

"Nigel, its M. I need that favour you owe me. An urgent matter has come up."

"M it's good to hear from you. You know I'll help anyway I can. How much do you need?"

"Ten million, plus five Million on stand by."

"What are you planning to do build a nuclear weapon?"

"You know I can't disclose that information, Nigel."

"I know M. He let out a sigh. "Alright, consider it done."

"Thank you Nigel, you will get it repaid in a few weeks, plus interest."

"I need to send one of my employees for security purposes, I hope you understand M."

"Yes, I thought you may. Make sure it is someone you trust. I'll email you the details of where they have to meet us."

"Take care M."

"Same to you Nigel."

She put the phone back on the receiver and started to get everything ready that she would need for what lay ahead. Finally satisfied, she dialled Mitchell informing him to bring the car round front to take her home for some clothes she would need for the mission.

Grabbing her bag and coat, she left her office and, made her way out of the building. The drive to her house did not take long. She quickly gathered essentials she needed and put them in a case. She quickly changed from her black suit, into a mist green top, with matching skirt that sat below the knee with a pair of modest heels, complimented with a white jacket. Picking up her case she made her way back outside to where Mitchell was waiting with the car.

He took her case from her and placed it in the boot of the car, while M got in the back. The thought of the flight journey caused her to let out a groan; she was never too keen on flying long distances.

"How are we playing this Ma'm?"

"You and a few agents will be on standby, a base will be set up for you. If too many suits are swarming around the place, it will arouse suspicion."

"With all due respect Ma'm. Would it not be more secure to have a guard in the same hotel as you? How will we know if you need backup?"

"I'll have Bond, if anything all the attention will be on him, and as for the back up."

She reached into her bag, took out a small device the size of a pager, and showed it to him in the review mirror.

"My ring has a distress signal built into it, when I press it; the device will beep alerting you I need backup. The ring also has a built in tracker, so you should be able to find me easily enough."

He reached out one of his hands for the device, to which M handed over to him.

"Very well Ma'm."

She gave him a nod, and tuned to look out the window, watching the scenery pass by. It had been a while since she had last been out in the field. She would probably have to attend a hearing if the arse-covering prigs found out about this. The journey seemed to be never-ending; she mumbled a silent _'finally'_ when the car eventually stopped.

She got out once Mitchell opened the door for her and made her way over to Villiers, who was waiting by the steps of the plane.

"Did you get everything organised?"

"Yes Ma'm. There will be a MI6 helicopter on site and two cars when we land. A base has also been set up in Montenegro, as requested."

"Very well, let's get this over with."

M made her way up the stairs with Villiers following behind. Taking their seats, Villiers handed over the documentation that she and Bond would need on the mission.

"There are passports for you, Bond and Miss Lynd. You will be under the alias of Emma Mawdsley."

"I take it our Miss Lynd is from the National Treasury?"

"Yes. There are also two earpieces for you and Bond, and keys for his Aston Martin DB5 that will be waiting for him Montenegro. Train tickets are also enclosed. All you need to do is email your contact and inform him of the time so Miss Lynd can meet you. Lastly, laptop to access the CCTV cameras, I trust you know how to work it Ma'm?"

"Yes, I know how to work it, and less of the cheek."

She placed the laptop on the table with the other documentation. They fastened their seatbelts as the plane was about to take off. Once in the air, M started to read over everything on Le Chiffre one more time to refresh her memory and for any last minute details. Throwing down the file, she decided to try to sleep, she had a feeling she would need it.

Before she knew it, Villiers, who told her they would be landing in a few minutes, was waking her. She hid a yawn behind her hand, and looked out the window as the sun was reflecting in. M felt the plane decent before it touched on the ground. She picked up the documentation and laptop and put them in the bag that Villiers handed over to her. They both exited the plane and M watched as Villiers made his way to the helicopter, while she headed for one of the cars waiting.

Getting in, she saw Mitchell sitting across from her. She took out the laptop and sent a quick email to Nigel about the time and the train details so Miss Lynd could meet them.

She had to admit it was a nice feeling to be away from the office and London, she could not remember the last time she went on vacation. She looked back at the laptop screen and noticed she had a reply from Nigel. Quickly reading it, he told her that Miss Lynd would meet them on the train.

The car pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, and the MI6 team got out and took over form the crime scene. M walked over to the body of Dimitrio's wife. The poor woman did not deserve this.

Making her way back inside, she went over to the agents analysing the CCTV footage.

"What have you got?"

"We have footage of Bond playing poker against Dimitrio's. At 23:45, he leaves and goes outside. His wife and Bond follow shortly after. They go back to Bond's room, and Bond does what Bond does. He leaves at 00:14. At 01:18, a group of men enter Bonds room and kill Solange, then dump her body on the beach."

"Do we know who these men are?"

"We have done a trace, but no results are coming up in our system."

"I thought as much. Keep looking and see if you can find anything that may give us leads. There is more here than meets the eye."

"Yes Ma'm."

She heard a helicopter approach. _"Let's see what he has done to himself this time."_

Walking back over to the entrance, she saw Bond step out of the helicopter and made his way over to where the body of Solange was. She started to approach him, when Villiers ran past her about to be sick. When she came closer, she took in his appearance. His face was covered in cuts and it looked like he had not slept in god knows how long. She stopped by his side and looked back towards the body.

"Quite the body count you're stacking up."

Bond discretely looked to her from the corner of his eye. Although in boss mode, he noticed she seemed more relaxed. The Bahamas would be a good vacation for her, and seeing her in a swimsuit would be a bonus. He was brought out of his thoughts when she started to speak again.

"She was tortured first, and then killed. As you killed her husband, she was probably the only one left from whom they could get answers. Did she know anything that could compromise you?"

"No."

"Not your name, what you were after…"

"No." Bond knew that she would see right through the lie. She could read him like a book.

She turned away and started to walk back into the hotel. Bond came out of his daze and followed her. They both made their way out the back, and started to walk along the pathway towards the gazebo.

"Dimitrio's worked as a middle man, always knew how to put his hands on weapons and people who could use them. He worked with anyone who had the money."

Bond saw a man approaching them in the opposite direction with a case.

"Oh good you're here." M motioned him towards the gazebo, with M and Bond following behind.

"Give him your arm Bond."

Bond looked at her wondering what she had planned. She opened the document that was in her hand and showed him the photos within of Le Chiffre.

"We believe he is Albanian, chess prodigy and mathematical genius, who loved to prove it by playing poker."

Bond looked to the technician as he opened the case and pulled out a gun, to which he placed in Bonds forearm. Bond felt a sharp pain. The technician motioned Bond to place his arm through the scanner. He noticed his heart rate as well as his destination. She had him tracked. He turned to her and gave her a small smirk.

"So you can keep and eye on me?"

M looked at him indifferent, but tried to prevent her own smirk from forming on her face.

"Yes. That's one way of looking at it."

She turned away from him and made her way over to the gazebo railing that was overlooking the pool. Bond watched her as she walked; he took in every curve of her body, enjoying the view that was before him.

He followed her and rested against the column next to the railing. He watched captivated as the sun's rays bounced off her face and hair giving her a soft glow. He leaned back against the railing and could not take his eyes off her. Her voice washed over him, it took all of his restraint to not close his eyes and just stand there lost in the sound of it.

"When they analysed the stock market after 9/11, the CIA discovered a massive shorting of airline stocks. When the stocks hit bottom on 9/12, somebody made a fortune. The same thing happened this morning, with the Skyfleet stock or it was supposed to. With their prototype destroyed, the company would be near bankruptcy. Instead, somebody lost over $100 million betting the wrong way."

"You think it is this man Le Chiffre." He had no doubt in his mind that it was; they would have to bring that bastard down.

"Yes, it would explain how he could set up a high-stakes poker game at Casino Royale in Montenegro. Ten players, ten million dollar buy-in, five million re-buy, and the winner takes all. Potentially a hundred and fifty million."

"Good. Then we will know where he will be. Do you want a clean kill or to send a message?"

M refrained from rolling her eyes at his obtuse comment. "We want him alive. Le Chiffre doesn't have a hundred million to lose."

"So he was playing the market with his clients' funds? They won't like it when they find out it's gone."

She let out a sigh and motioned her head to signal Bond to follow her.

"We can't let him win this game. If he loses, he will have nowhere to run. We will give him sanctuary in return for everything he knows. I am putting you in the game replacing someone who is playing for a syndicate. According to Villiers, you are the best player in the Service."

M stopped and turned to look at him. His face was expressionless, but his eyes showed amusement.

"You knew I wouldn't let this drop, didn't you?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I knew you where you. Better to listen to you before you go off and do something drastic. You may not care bout the consequences, but I do, it's me that gets the remanded from the PM and the other government officials, about not keeping you in line."

"You deal with them wonderfully M."

"Don't try and pull the charmer card it won't work. You had best get you things from your hotel room; we leave for the train in an hour."

"Wait! You cannot possibly think of coming."

"As a matter of fact I am. We are meeting a Miss Lynd on the train. She has your funds for the game courtesy of the National Treasury."

Bond reached out his hand to M's arm to hold her in place when she was about to walk away. She looked up to him questionably.

"I am not letting you come on this mission. It is too dangerous for starters, what if something happens to you, then what. I won't be able to watch you and keep my attention on the game."

"First of all Bond, need I remind you that I'm your boss, what I say goes, just because I sit behind a desk doesn't mean I can't look after myself. Secondly, I will be staying in my hotel room so there will not be any danger to me; I have guards on standby. It will be Miss Lynd and Mathis that accompany you; I'm merely a second pair of eyes and ears."

"Wait, was that why you put a tracker in me, so you would not have to leave your room."

"That and it was payback for hanging up on me."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"I'm not even going to answer that. Look, Bond I appreciate that you care, but you just focus on winning this game so we can get Le Chiffre and the answers we need."

"Alright fine, but you're not leaving my sight until you're in that hotel."

M rolled her eyes "For goodness sake fine. You want to hold my hand as well so I don't run off."

She felt his hand grip hers "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You did ask me if you wanted me to hold your hand, and here's my answer." He held up there joined hands between them.

"We had best get that train, wouldn't want to miss it."

He started to walk; M had no choice but to follow him. _"Smug bastard"_ She thought to herself.

Their journey to the station, was in silence, M had a feeling that this mission would change them in many ways, for better or worse she did not know. She just prayed that it would not end in disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Bond and M found their seats on the train, each sitting across from each other.

"You know M, if you wanted to ask me out for dinner all you had to do was ask." He nodded towards the dinner set laid out before them.

"Would you keep your mind on the bloody task at hand Bond? Besides what would make you think I would ask you out for dinner?"

"You're right, where are my manners. Would you care to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Obviously, since this is the only dinner we'll get until we arrive."

"Oh M you know the way to win a man's heart."

"I also know how to break it just as quick."

"I bet you do."

M raised an eyebrow at that. She was about to reply when a woman sat down in the seat beside her.

"I'm the money."

M watched, as Bond looked her up and down with a critical eye, and gave a small smirk.

"Every penny of it."

M rolled her eyes; she hoped she would not have to listen to these cheesy one-liners for the full mission. The young woman handed her card over to Bond, who took it and quickly read it.

"Vesper? I hope you gave your parents hell for that."

"Your boss must have some influence; I've never seen so much go out the door so quickly."

"Yes. Well I have been known for my contacts Miss Lynd."

Vesper turned her attention to the voice, just realising that there was another woman next to her.

"Your boss owed me a favour from a few years ago."

"I didn't mean offence…"

"Emma."

"Sorry Emma."

"It's fine Miss Lynd, and to answer the question you're dying to ask Bond. Ten million has been wired to your account, which has been set up in Montenegro. However, know this Bond, if you fail, we will have founded terrorism, and you can explain to the Prime Minister how that came about."

"Ma'm." Bond took the menu from the porter with Vesper and M following suit.

After the meal, M sat quietly sipping her wine watching the exchange between Vesper and Bond. She had to admit that Bond has met his match with this one, but something did not seem to sit right with her. She put the thought to the back of her mind.

"Well since you two seem to have got acquainted, I think I will be off to bed."

Vesper got up and moved out the way to let M out, while Bond slowly rose of his seat in acknowledgement.

"Goodnight M."

M gave them both a nod and walked to her room. Bond watched as she disappeared down the corridor, turned, and entered her room leaving his line of vision.

"Is she more than a boss?"

"No. Why would you be jealous if she was?"

"Not every woman falls for your charms Mr Bond. So no I wouldn't be jealous, even if you do have a perfectly formed arse."

"You noticed."

"Even accountants have an imagination, now if you excuse me. I think I will follow your boss's example."

Bond rose again and waited until she was out of sight before retaking his seat. He gave a smirk before finishing his wine. Getting up, he walked down the corridor, and knocked on M's door. He waited a few moments before the door opened and M was in front of him dressed in her silk robe.

"What do you want Bond?"

"Can I come in?"

M let out a sigh and stepped aside so he could enter into her room. M closed the door before turning to him.

"Well, out with it?"

"I saw your face earlier, the look didn't go unnoticed. You think there is something more to this, and it has something to do with Miss Lynd. Am I right?"

"It's nothing Bond; I am probably looking too much into things."

"What is it you always tell me? Trust my instincts. So what's yours telling you?"

M let out a sigh and moved over to the bed. She sat down and looked up at Bond.

"As I said it's probably nothing, but she knew an awful lot about you in the space of a few minutes. I know you did the same with her but you are good at reading people, it's one of the reasons you were right for this mission, as well as being a decent poker player to boot."

"So what, you think she's a double player and working for Le Chiffre?"

"As I said Bond, I'm probably looking too much into things. Just keep your wits about you and watch your back."

"That's why you're here, remember? Have you done a check on Vesper?"

M sighed, "Not yet, it will have to wait till I'm at the hotel."

Bond paced around her room; it was plain as rooms could be, with a bed and bathroom, and a few paintings on the wall.

"You like Miss Lynd don't you Bond?"

Bond stopped and looked towards her "Yes, but that doesn't mean I trust her."

"Good, just as long as she doesn't distract you from your main objective, then what you do in your own time is your business."

"She won't, but there may be someone else who will."

"Bond we have been through this, I won't be any where near you."

"That doesn't stop you from being in my thoughts."

M was unsure what he was trying to say, he could not mean. No that would be ridiculous. She cleared that from her mind, it was the craziest idea she had thought of, and she was old enough to be his mother. He probably meant he would worry about what would happen to her in his absence.

"Yes well, you had best keep those thoughts separate."

"Well that will be hard, when I know you are only a few floors up from me. I don't think you realise how much you mean to me. You are more than a boss, I trust you, and you always put up with my shit, when you could just get rid of me from the service. If I lost you, there would be no one."

M did not know what to say. She felt the bed dip beside her as he took a seat next to her.

"How long have you felt like this Bond?"

She looked to him, trying to read what was going through that mind of his.

"A few years now, Vesper asked me if you were more than a boss. I told her no, but I wish you were."

"You do realise that I'm old Bond. A relationship between a boss and agent is unprofessional. It wouldn't be allowed."

"We wouldn't have to tell anyone, no one would have to know. Your age is irrelevant always has been. I am not asking you to say yes right away, or jump into bed with me. All I am asking is could you at least think about it. I'll respect your wishes whatever you decide."

M saw the sincere look on his face. "Ok, I'll think about it. This mission is first priority; we can discuss this matter afterwards."

Bond gave her a small smile. "That's all I ask."

He stood up and made his way to the door. "Oh Bond, before I forget."

He turned around and saw M pick up two manila envelopes. She walked over and handed them to him. He gave her a questioning look.

"I was going to wait until we were at the hotel, but since you're here may as well give you them the now. One contains passports for you and Miss Lynd, and last minute details."

"And in the other?"

"Let's just say if you wreck it, it's coming out of your pay and into my account, since the government wouldn't pay for it. I paid for it myself, and had six modify it."

Bond opened the envelope and noticed an earpiece and a set of car keys. He read the memo that was also contained inside.

_Bond,_

_These are the keys to your Aston Martin DB5. If you wreck this car, I will keep my promise and have you shot._

_In the glove box, you will find your gun and silencer, as well as a medical pack that contains two syringes and a defibrillator. Let us hope you do need to use the latter._

_M_

"I love you too M." He mumbled aloud, looking up from the memo and towards her.

"Nice try. That won't stop me from having you shot Bond."

"I mean it. I do love you M."

M stood rooted on the spot.

"You don't need to say it back and I don't need to hear it. The car tells me enough"

"Bond…"

"I know we will deal with it after the mission. Thank you though."

Before M knew what was happening Bond's lips were on hers. She tensed at first then started to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place. He gave a smirk into himself, before wrapping his free arm around her waist pulling her in closer. She let out a small moan, at the unexpected move. His lips left hers and she felt him press small kisses down the path of her neck.

"Bond… we have to stop." She told him out of breath.

Bond let out a groan and pulled himself away from her neck, but still keeping his hand around her waist.

"We can't do this, not now."

Bond gave her a hopeful look. "But we can do it again?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you behave on and complete this mission without demolishing everything, especially the Aston Martin, then maybe we can continue whatever this is between us."

Bond gave her smirk "I think I can do that." He told her against her lips, before giving her another quick kiss before he pulled away and let his arm go from around her waist, while she let go of his neck.

"Goodnight M."

He walked over to the door, and was about to turn it when he heard her voice.

"Goodnight… James."

He turned and gave her a genuine smile, before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

M let out a sigh, this mission was going to be a long one, and she could not wait until it was over. She climbed into her bed, and put out the light before rolling on her side, closing her eyes she let sleep claim her.

The next day the three of them made their way to the car waiting for them to take them to the hotel. M tried not to listen to the bickering between the two. As soon as the car stopped, she got out and started to make her way to the hotel entrance. She could still hear those two bickering it took all of her control to not to roll her eyes. She quickly checked in and took her key. She turned around the pair behind her.

"Your car is in the packing lot, and Mathis is meeting up with you both later." She said to Bond.

"And Miss Lynd, do try and keep him out of trouble, his over sized ego can cause problems."

"I shall do my best Emma."

She gave both of them a nod before making her way to the elevator that would take her up to her room. Entering the lift, she pressed the sixth floor button, a few moments later the door opened and she made her way along the corridor to her room. After a few minutes of walking, she finally found her room. She was about to use her car key when she heard raised voices down the hall. Looking to the sound, she saw Le Chiffre walk out his hotel room, arguing with whom she assumed was one of his men.

Swiping her key card, she quickly entered her room. If she told Bond her room was three doors down from Le Chiffre, he would have a fit. She would keep that little detail to herself; it would also allow her to keep an eye on him. She heard a knock at her door and looked through the peephole to see a porter with her luggage. Opening the door, she let the man drop her luggage before giving him a tip. Once he had left, she took out her laptop and set it up.

With a few clicks, she brought up the hotel's CCTV cameras. Once she was satisfied, she picked up her mobile and pressed three on her speed dial. After a few rings, she got an answer.

"Villiers, I need all the information you can send me on a Miss Vesper Lynd. The quicker you can send me it the better."

She gave her thanks, hung up the phone, and made her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, she undressed and made her way under the spray of water letting out a sigh as the warm water touched her skin. She thought over everything that happened on the train between her and Bond. Truth told she was torn with what she should do. On one hand she knew she should not retaliate his feelings, it would be unprofessional, her feelings would compromise him from doing his job, but on the other, she knew deep down she had feelings for him also. The thought alone scared her; she should not have feelings for someone younger than her who she could pass as their mother. Letting out a sigh, she turned off the water, and towelled herself dry.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she tried to see what Bond saw in her. All she could see was an old wrinkled woman's face staring back at her. She next looked down at her body and saw all the imperfections she had gained with age, how Bond could class her as someone he would want to be with was beyond her. Wrapping the towel around herself, she made her way to the bedroom, got a fresh set of clothes out, and changed into them. Once dressed she dried and styled her hair, then finishing with applying some make up to her face. With one last look in the mirror, she headed over to the phone to order some food. Satisfied she sat on the sofa, she knew she had already made her decision on what should happen between her and Bond. She would chance it and see how it would go, if she didn't, she would probably regret it for the rest of her life.

She was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard a knock at her door and a voice telling her it was room service. Opening the door, she let the porter in, giving him her thanks; she waited until she heard the door close, before eating. She quickly looked at the clock and noticed she only had two hours before the first game would start. She just hoped that it went smoothly, but she knew that would be too good to be true. Nothing ever went smoothly when James Bond was involved; she just hoped he did not let his over-sized ego screw everything up. If he does, they would all be looking for new jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Here we are my dears chapter 3 :)

_**Bold/italics - Bond on the com**  
_

* * *

The two hours went in too quickly for M's liking. Grabbing her hear piece she put it in her ear, and accessed the CCTV feeds on the laptop.

"Bond, can you hear me?"

**_"Loud and clear M."_**

"Good, remember what I said, don't let your ego get in the way, otherwise you won't stand a chance."

**_"Thanks for the confidence."_** She heard him sarcastically reply.

M looked back at the cameras on her laptop screen, taking in the appearance of everyone that was there. She watched as Bond entered a password for the account, before the other players followed suit.

"I hope you made that password fool proof Bond."

_**"Let's just say if anyone mentions it aloud you can have them shot."**_

She sat there in stunned silence; the bastard used her real name as the bloody password.

"Are you deranged? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

_**"Relax M, no one will find out. Trust me."**_

"You had better hope they don't. Otherwise, you will be joining them. Do I make myself clear?"

_**"Crystal."**_

M tapped her fingers against the table in annoyance, her attention still on the screen, watching as the game started.

It progressed slowly with Bond winning a few rounds, but she could tell he was getting cocky. She saw Vesper enter, and play her part, before walking over to the bar where Mathis was waiting.

She heard Bond order a dry martini and had to refrain from rolling her eyes as he told the barman the way he wanted it.

"Are you done Bond?"

_**"Not yet."**_

She looked back at the cameras and watched Bond eyeing up Vesper.

"For god sake keep your mind on the game and stop thinking with your cock."

_**"Why M, one would think you're jealous."**_

"In your dreams Bond."

_**"Well now that you mention it, you have appeared quite a few times in them." **_

M didn't know what to say to that, she traced his movements as he made his way over to the bar. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ She could feel the jealousy come to the surface as he started to kiss Vesper.

"Well now you've got that out your system, get back to that table and play the bloody game."

_**"Don't worry M, you're still my favourite."**_

M had to refrain from hitting something at the cockiness in his voice. She said it once and she will say it again, that will be his downfall one of these days.

She watched as they played for a few more hours before, they called a break. Le Chiffre got up and left the room, she followed him on the camera and noticed he was heading for the lift.

"Bond, Le Chiffre is at the lift, I think he's going back to his suite."

_**"You want to take me to our room and do what to me?"**_

M rolled her eyes; she shook her head and looked back at Bond on the CCTV.

"Bond, leave Miss Lynd its too dangerous."

_**"She'll be fine, better she's with me so I can keep an eye on her."**_

M saw Le Chiffre enter her floor, and enter his room.

"Bond he's just entered his suite, room 628."

_**"Wait, did you say 628? When where you going to tell me that you're only three doors down from his?"**_

"That matter is irrelevant. He doesn't know who I am, so I can keep an extra eye on him."

_**"That's beside the point M."**_

She turned to the CCTV and noticed Bond had picked up the pace, all but running to the elevator.

M could hear the commotion coming from the suit down the hall. "Bond may want to hurry, seems someone isn't too pleased with him."

_**"Don't leave your room M, that's an order."**_

M watched as Bond came out of the elevator with Miss Lynd behind him. She wished that one day he would bloody listen to her. Now he had to worry about not only the men in Le Chiffre's room, but Vesper as well. She heard Bond as he whispered to Vesper to get back to the elevator. M watched as the lift doors closed before she could enter.

""When I give you an order, you bloody well follow it!" She angrily told him through the com.

She made her way over to her door and opened it looking down the Hall towards Bond and Vesper.

"You two, get in here now!" M told them with authority, keeping her voice low.

The both ran to her room, Bond just managing to shut the door before they heard Le Chiffre's door opening.

Bond pressed his ear to the door and looked through the peephole to see two men walk past.

"You two stay here; I'll be back in a few minutes."

They both watched as he pulled out his Walther and attached the silencer that was in his pocket, before he left the room.

"He's going to get himself killed." The frustration in Vesper's voice was how M was feeling.

"I agree with you on that note."

M went back to her laptop and watched as Bond and the men started to fight on the stairwell, with Bond putting a bullet in one, then focusing his attention on the other with the machete. Both men continued to fight, M telling Bond to move just as the machete came down, nearly taking off his arm. Vesper and M looked on as each of them continued to throw punches, before Bond ran into him and both tumbled down the flight of steps to the floor below, the two men fighting for their lives. She looked around the area and saw Bond's gun within reaching distance.

"Bond get your gun, it's to your right!"

She watched as he looked over to where she told him, but his opponent saw what he was doing and got to it before he could. A shot rang out as Bond scrambled to get the gun from his hold. He wrapped one of his arms around, the man's neck in a chokehold, while his other was trying to get the gun. The wrestled for a few moments until M watched as Bond used all his strength to force the gun to Obanno's neck, forcing the man to pull the trigger. There was another shot, and M watched in relief as the bullet hit its mark. Bond let go of the body and stood up looking up towards the CCTV camera.

"I'll call Mathis and tell him to get rid of the bodies. Now get back up here so I can see to those injuries of yours."

She rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to prevent the headache that she could feel starting.

M turned to Vesper "you may as well sit down".

She picked up her phone and called Mathis telling him about the bodies. She hung up once he said he would take car of it. Making her way into the bathroom, she brought out the first aid kit she had brought with her. She had a feeling she would need it where Bond was involved.

Vesper got up to answer the door when she heard the knock. Seeing Bond on the other side she let him in and saw his now bloody shirt and face.

M walked out of the bathroom first aid kit in hand. "You, sit."

Bond sat down on the sofa, and watched as M sat on the table in front of him. Opening the first aid kit she brought out a wipe, opening it she started to clean the cuts on his face. He let out a hiss as the alcohol made contact with one of the cuts.

"Miss Lynd, could you get a towel and a bowl of hot water from the bathroom?"

She watched as the young woman did as she had asked before M turned back to the man in front of her.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully clean me up."

M continued to clean his cuts, when Vesper came back and placed the bowl of water and towel next to M.

M threw down the wipe, dipped the towel in the water, and rung it out before wiping the dried blood from his face and hands.

"Open your shirt."

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." He gave her a smirk.

"And If I wanted sarcasm Bond I would have asked for it."

He took off his jacket, undid his shirt and removed it. His torso was covered in cuts, the deepest one on his side. She noticed that bruises had already started to form. No doubt, they would be visible by the morning. She dipped the towel back in the water, watching as it swirled red, before she resumed in her task.

"You know M, if you ever think about a job change; you could always work as a nurse." He let out a wince as M pressed down none to gently on the cut she was currently cleaning.

"What was that?" M raised an eyebrow at him.

"On second thoughts, maybe you should just stick to keeping wayward agents in line."

He watched as she took out a bandage dressing and applied it to his side. She ran her hand over the top of the bandage, to flatten it down touching his skin as she did. He could feel his body start to respond to her touch. It took all of his will power to not pull her in close and kiss her with an inch of his life.

M could feel his eyes on her, but she paid them no attention.

"That's the best I can do, you had best get dressed and go to your room and change your shirt."

She threw down the bloodstained towel on the table, stood up, and watched as he started to get re-dressed.

"When were you going to tell me your room was the same floor as Le Chiffre?"

"Not this again. Look Bond he does not know who I am, so I am in no danger. You worry too much. Just focus on that game."

"I don't like this. It's too risky."

"What's life without a little risk? You of all people should know that. Now go and get changed, the game is about to re-start."

M watched as the two left her suite, shaking her head she took her spot again next to her laptop. Bond made his way back into the room and took his seat at the table.

"Where is Miss Lynd?"

_**"She decided to stay in the suite, I think tonight was too much for her."**_

"I wonder whose fault that could have been?" She told him sarcastically as Le Chiffre started to say something to Bond. She let out a groan in annoyance at his response.

_**"I won't consider myself in trouble until I start crying blood."**_

"For Christ sake Bond, don't antagonise him. That's what he wants." She heard him let out a huff in response.

She often wondered if he was a child in a grown man's body with the way he acted.

She watched on, as the remainder of the game continued without any mishaps. She only hoped tomorrow would be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait, this took longer to edit than i thought it would. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for the encouragement. It means a lot :) **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

M awoke the next day to the sound of someone knocking on her suite door. She looked at her watch and noticed it was nearing noon. Getting out of bed, she made her way to answer it. She let out a groan when she saw Bond on the other side, before opening the door.

"What do you want Bond?"

He pushed passed her and made her way into her room.

"Do come in why don't you." Letting the door close, she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"So out with it, why are you here?"

"I wanted to say thank you for last night, I never got a chance to say it."

M raised an eyebrow at him. "You came all the way to my suite to tell me that?"

"Well that and I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"I thought you said I wasn't to leave my room?" The sarcasm in her tone didn't go unnoticed by Bond.

"I said you couldn't leave your room yourself, I didn't say you couldn't leave it without me."

"What about Miss Lynd, do you not want to have lunch with her?"

"No, I wanted to spend the afternoon with you."

M was secretly touched. He may be a pain in the arse at times and overbearing, but he did know how to make one feel special.

"Fine, let me get dressed. You're buying though." She pointed at him.

"Fine by me, consider it our first date."

"Are you serious?" M let her finger drop; surely, he was not serious. She looked to his face for any trace of amusement, but she could not find any.

"I mean it M, now go and get ready. As much as I love you in your nightwear, clothes would be much better for our date." He gave her a wink.

Still wondering what an earth had just happened she made her way to her room to get dressed and washed. She modestly applied some make up, before walking back to meet Bond.

"Does this meet your approval?"

Bond turned and stared at her. She wore a modest knee length white summer dress with red roses over, showing off her curves and some cleavage, complimented with a quarter length white cardigan and modest heels.

"Gorgeous." He walked over to her giving her a quick kiss.

"And flattery won't get you anywhere. Now lunch."

Bond grinned and took her hand, guiding her towards the door. "Oh wait, I need my room key."

"I have it."

"Of course you do."

They made there way to a restaurant not far from the hotel both enjoying small chat and a lovely lunch. M at first thought it would be awkward having lunch with one of her agents, especially Bond. However, she could not deny she was enjoying herself. He made her feel at ease, she could not remember the last time someone had made her laugh as much.

"So, what do you suppose we do now?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not what you're thinking in that brain of yours. It will take two dates before anything happens."

"So if I ask you out tonight for dinner…"

"Nice try Bond. That won't work, besides you need to keep your mind else where."

He reached out his hand across the table and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"I'll keep that in mind, and you can drop the 'Bond' when we aren't working." He gave her a wink.

"Well at least we are getting through that thick skull of yours… James."

Bond gave her a mock pout, and M bit her lip to stop herself from smirking, looking out towards the street next them.

"I suppose we had best head back."

"Only if you want too, we could take a run in the Aston.."

"Do I get to drive it?" M curiously asked him, waiting for the 'no' that would come.

"You don't need to ask, it is yours after all; but I never pegged you for driving an Aston."

She leaned across the table, causing her cleavage to be more visible from the dress.

"They are quite a lot of things you don't know about me James, but if you're good, I may let you find out more." She sat back and gave a laugh into herself at the look on his face, which showed intrigue and excitement at the prospect.

He asked for the bill and they walked back to the hotel car park, stopping in front of the Aston, dangling the keys in his hand.

"Are you sure you can handle her."

She reached out and grabbed the keys. "Get in."

Bond gulped and got in the passenger side of the car.

"You may want to put on your seat belt."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

M shrugged her shoulders. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow "How bad can it…"

He did not get a chance to finish as M put her foot down on the pedal and they were speeding out of the car park.

"Bloody hell woman."

M chuckled, and drove round the streets. Bond watched as she skilfully manoeuvred in and out of cars with ease. He should not be surprised; she was certainly different from all the other women he had been with in the past, and much more mysterious.

After driving about for an hour, they both got out and looked at the view in front of them. The blue water glistened as the sun reflected off it, the sand contrasting beautifully against it.

"So, how did I do?"

"Next time, I'm wearing more than one seat belt. When did you learn to drive like that?"

"I learned myself. I had a friend who owned his own car racing company. I would take one of the cars and just drive around the track. The faster the better, for a few hours I forgot about everything, just enjoying the moment."

She came out of her thoughts when she felt Bonds arm around her waist.

"You are full of surprises M."

She could hear the fondness and wonder in his voice.

"Well, I like to keep you on your toes." She looked up to him, giving a small smirk.

"You certainly do that." He picked her up and paced her on the bonnet of the car, quickly claiming her lips with his. M let out a moan when she felt Bond's tongue enter her mouth. She grabbed onto his shirt pulling him in close, while spreading her legs so he could stand between them. He pulled her closer to him, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. She could feel a tingle over her body, where his hands touched her. Her professional side was telling her she should end whatever this was between them, but she ignored it. It had been years since she felt like this; she was enjoying it while it lasted.

"You are full of surprises yourself James." She told him breathlessly, after they broke the kiss.

"You know me, I try my best."

"So I've noticed", she nodded to his erection in his trousers.

"Yes well, that's your fault; you shouldn't be so bloody gorgeous and irresistible."

"I have been called many things and irresistible has never been one of them."

"Then they're bloody fools." He held her close, enjoying the comfort of her in his arms. M let her headrest on his chest; she had to admit she could get used to this. He certainly knew how to make her feel special.

"As much as I would love to stay here…"

"Why don't we? We don't have to head back for a few hours yet."

M removed her head from his chest and looked up to him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's take a walk on the beach, might as well enjoy it while we have the chance."

"It's been years since I was at the beach."

"Well then, we need to change that, don't we?"

He pulled her in for another quick kiss, before lifting her from the car and placed her back on the ground.

"I wish I had thought of this earlier. Then I would have got to see you in a swim suit."

She noticed he had a dazed look about him, she did not want to know what he was thinking about, but she could probably guess. It was only ever one thing when Bond was involved.

"Well, once you're done perving me up in that swim suit in your mind. Can we please get a move on?"

He shook his head and looked to her, "I was just getting to the good part."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the beach.

Once there, M let go of Bond's hand and went to remove her shoes. She could feel his eyes on her. Holding her shoes, she looked over to him.

"What? Have you ever tried to walk in sand with heels? It's a nightmare."

He let out a laugh, "I'll take your word for it." He removed his own shoes and re-took M's hand with his free one.

They strolled along the beach, both enjoying the sun and the feel of the sand against their feet. The made there way over to the water, and let the waves cover their feet while looking into the distance only seeing the clear blue sky and water stretching for miles.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

She turned to look at him and gave a sad sort of smile. "I sometimes envy you, you get to come to places like this months on end, while the rest of us are stuck behind a desk."

She turned to look back out into the distance.

"It would be nice to spend more than a few days in a place like this without having to think about reports or deal with government officials on a daily basis."

"You could, after this mission is over with, you could spend a few days here on vacation. You deserve to take a break now and again."

"It's tempting, but it would be boring on my own." She turned back to him trying to stop a smile breaking free.

"Why M, are you asking me to join you?"

"What would your answer be if I did?" She curiously asked, waiting for his answer.

"As long as I get to have that second date with you, you have a deal."

"I suppose I can agree to that. It had better be a good one though to make up for all the grief you caused me last night."

He gave her a soft look, and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I promise you it will be a night to remember."

"When you're involved James, I have no doubt it will be." She looked at him fondly giving him a genuine smile.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." He gave her a pout at the insinuation.

M let out a laugh, "I would definitely take it as a compliment." She leaned up and gave him a kiss, before moving her lips close to his ear.

"I may also wear that swim suit for you as well, if you play your cards right."

He could feel his cock stir at the thought of seeing M in a swimsuit, her seductive tone in his ear was not helping matters either.

She pulled back and gave a smirk, "I take it you like the idea."

"Christ sake M, you're a bloody tease."

"Trust me James, you haven't seen anything yet, and on that note it's time we head back."

She tried not to laugh, she always did know which of Bond's buttons to push, just the same way he knew how to push hers.

"Fine, but as soon as that game is over and Le Chiffre is in custody, we're taking that break, even if it results in me having to kidnap you in order to do so."

"Your determined for me in that swimsuit aren't you?"

"Too bloody right, just as much as I'm determined to see you out of it."

M diverted her attention away from him, and instead focused on looking out to the sea. That part she was not looking forward too. She did not want to see the look on his face when he saw her aged body. She herself did not find it very appealing, why someone thirty years younger than her would want to see it was beyond her.

"I know what you're thinking M, you may see yourself as old, and your body being imperfect, but you couldn't be more wrong. You are beautiful right down to the last line on your face. You have curves that many would be and probably are envious of. What you have to realise is young or old, nobody's body is perfect M, but do you know what makes yours perfect in my eyes?"

M turned to look at him curiously waiting for his answer.

"Yours is all natural, which makes you even more beautiful. They always say you get more beautiful with age and the proof is standing right in front of me."

"You really see that?" Her tone held disbelief at his answer.

"I see that and so much more. I hope you realise that yourself one day, but if you don't I'll keep telling you until you do."

She did not know what to say, he had a way with words she would give him that. Only now did she realise that there was more to James than what she knew. She only ever saw him as Bond; an irrational thug with a trigger-happy finger, she did not know him as James, but she would like too.

"There's still much I don't know about you James, I guess I only ever see you as Bond, the agent and not the man underneath the armour."

"But now?"

"Now, I think I would actually like to get to know the real James."

He gave her a genuine smile, which she retuned and they both started to walk back along the beach. Once they reached, the stone path they both replaced there shoes.

"I love the beach, but the sand is bloody annoying afterwards." Bond moaned as his sand covered foot rubbed against the soul of his shoe.

M gave a chuckle at that "It would probably have helped if you dusted your feet off first."

"Yeah well… that's beside the point."

M fondly shook her head at his antics, as they walked over to the parked car.

"I'll let you drive us back. Just try and not to cause any accidents on the way there."

"Don't worry M; I'll keep her in one piece."

"At least now I know that the sarcasm is also apart of James and not just Bond." She mumbled to herself.

They both got in the car, and Bond started the engine to drive them back. M raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the way he was driving. She knew she told him not to cause accidents, but this was ridiculous.

"I got you this car, so you could drive it, not take a bloody stroll in it!"

He looked over to her, and gave her a smirk before putting his foot down and took off down the winding road.

"That's more like it; I was beginning to wonder if you had lost your touch."

"No chance of that M."

She let out a laugh that went straight to Bond's groin. '_This woman will be the death of me'_

Bond packed the car back in the hotel car park, before they made their way back into the hotel. They both got in the elevator, pressing floor six, M gave him a questionable look.

"I'm not taking any chances."

M shook her head and humoured him; she did not want to start an argument after a lovely day.

Upon reaching her suite, James handed M her key card which he picked up earlier.

"Thank you for today James, it was nice to not think about work for a few hours."

"Pleasure was all mines M." He took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it.

She gave him a small smile, swiped her key card and entered her room, before turning to look back at him.

"Oh before I forget, good luck for tonight, and remember what I said."

Bond gave her a smirk in response and watched as the door closed behind her before making his way back to the lift. He did not see the blonde woman watching him as he went, or the way she looked over to M's suite. She would have to tell Le Chiffre about this latest development, nothing could jeopardise their plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another little chapter my dears :)**

**Bold- Bond on the com**

* * *

Once the door had closed, she leaned her back against it. M could not stop herself from smiling; she had not felt this happy in years. The prospect of spending time away with Bond… no James she mentally corrected herself was satisfyingly appealing. She could not deny it any longer, she was starting to fall in love with him, if she had not already done.

She made her way across the room towards her laptop. She checked her emails to see if Villiers had sent her the file she asked for. With no response she let out a huff of annoyance. _'How hard can it be to find a file?'_

She reopened the CCTV cameras and watched as people started to enter the card room and went straight to the bar. She rolled her eyes and looked for any sign of Le Cheiffre.

"**M, are you there?"**

She turned to the earpiece on the desk and placed it in her ear.

"I'm here Bond. Is everything alright?" She tried to keep her voice level, but there was a hint of worry.

"**Everything is fine; I just wanted to thank you for the lovely afternoon, but the fact that you are worrying about me is touching." **

She didn't need to see him to know that he was probably grinning like an idiot.

"It's lucky you aren't with me James, I would be wiping that grin off your face."

"**How the hell do you know I'm grinning? I'm not near any cameras." **He asked her confused.

She let out her own grin, "I have my ways."

"**Nothing gets passed you does it?" **

"The majority of the time, no it doesn't."

M heard him give a small laugh over the com, before his voice turned serious.

"**Any sign of him?" **

"Not yet, a few of his men have just entered though."

"**Why is it that I have a feeling tonight isn't going to go as planned." **

"If you keep talking like that it probably won't. Just try and not to lose too many chips tonight. I don't think Miss Lynd will buy you back in."

"**He knows, I don't know how he's doing it, but luck isn't on your side that much." **

M let out a sigh, she knew Le Cheiffre was cheating, but how he was doing it, she had no idea. She would not be surprised if he had an implant in his eye that can scan through cards.

She got rid of that ridiculous thought. "I know. If you lose, I will try to persuade Miss Lynd to buy you back in, hopefully it won't come to that."

"**I hope not." **

She watched as he entered the room with Vesper on his arm. The doubts she had earlier came back to the surface as she saw how well they went together. M still waited for the moment for when he would turn round and tell her that he had changed his mind about them. This was why she was hesitant to give in to her feelings, it caused her to think about them, rather than keep her mind on the job.

M kept her eye on the couple before the parted ways and James took his place at the table, just as Le Chiffre made his way into the room and over to the table taking his seat.

The com went silent as the game started. She looked at each of the screens, noticing that Le Chiffre's blonde companion was missing. She would worry about that detail later, there was more important matters. Her attention went back to the game and she heard James huff of annoyance.

"Keep calm, concentrate."

They continued to play, each placing a bet higher than the next. Her eyes widened when Bond bet everything he had. _'He can't be bloody serious?'_

"What the hell are you doing, are you mad?"

She didn't receive and answer and continued to look at the screen, seeing him bang his fist on the table.

"I bloody told you not to let your ego get in the way Bond! You may want to ask for that buy in!" Her anger was reaching boiling point, how could he have been so reckless.

M heard his side of the conversation with Vesper, she knew the woman would not buy him back in. She did not blame her, especially with the way he was playing. She watched as Bond made his way back in and was stopped by Felix, watching the exchange with interest. She let out a sigh; he got the buy in after all.

"Don't blow it this time Bond, I mean it or you can kiss your 00 status goodbye as well as that date."

"**Yes M'am."**

She let out a sigh of relief as Bond won his next few games in a row. There was still hope yet. She heard him order another Martini, and shook her head. She looked away from the screen when her phone beeped, missing Le Chiffre's companion at the bar, with a small vial which she poured into his drink.

_Found file, sent to your email._

She would look at it later. Turning back to the screen, she saw Bond take a mouthful of the martini, but something wasn't right. He started to look uncomfortable; and she could hear a change in his breathing. She watched as he left the table, grabbing a glass and a saltshaker and made his way from the room. She saw the blonde woman at the bar giving a smirk. Then it clicked. _'Shit, he's been poisoned.' _

"Bond, you need to get yourself to the Aston! That's an order!"

She ran out from her room and down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the ground level and wished for it to go faster. When the doors finally opened, she ran to the parking lot where Bond had parked the Aston earlier. Making her way round to the passenger side, she saw one of the empty syringes on the floor and the unmoving body of James. She looked at the paddles on his chest and defibrillator and noticed one of the wires had came lose. Replacing the wire, she waited until the machine gave a beep before she pressed the button.

His body arched and he let out a gasp. Opening his eyes and she let out the breath she did not know she was holding. M heard him murmur a 'thank you', no doubt to the medical team at headquarters. She was ever more thankful now that she had him tracked.

"Are you alright?" M anxiously asked him. She could still feel her heart beating in her chest.

She stood back as he got up, removing the pads from his chest and the device from his wrist as he did so.

"Never better." He closed the car door and started to button up his shirt.

"I'm sorry James, I wasn't paying attention. Villiers contacted me about a file."

She felt his hand on her arm and looked up at him.

"M, it's not your fault. You got to me in time that's what matters."

"What if I hadn't?"

"Well, we won't know will we? Regret is unprofessional."

M gave him a nervous smile "You've been waiting to say that to me for a while haven't you?"

"Most definitely." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's beat this bastard once and for all."

She gave him a nod and both of them made their way back inside, only to be stopped by Vesper at the reception.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

M gave him a discrete nod, he would leave it for him explain what happened, as she made her way back to her suite.

Once at her door, she reached into her pocket for her key card realising she left it in the room.

"Shit."

"**What's wrong?" **

"I've left my key card in my room, I can't get in."

"**Go to reception, they will have a spare. And M, be careful." **

She made her way to reception, and saw no one at the desk. _'Bloody typical'_

Letting out a sigh, she made her way to the game room. Making her way inside, she looked to the table, and saw it was only Bond and Le Chiffre still in the game. Looking around the room, she spotted Mathis and Vesper, and made her way over to them.

"M, you're looking radiant as ever, would you like a drink?" Mathis enquired, as small smile on his lips.

"No thank you Mathis. What's been happening?"

He did not get the chance to answer her when they heard Bond say he was all in. She closed her eyes. She hoped he knew what he was doing. Re-opening her eyes, she looked over to Bond, and saw him look over her way and give a distinct smile, before calmly looking back at his opponent.

"Congratulations Bond." M quietly told him through her earpiece. She watched as Le Cheiffre got up from the table and looked straight at her, before pushing past the crowd that had gathered. The look he gave her was full of malice he could not have known who she was. She let it slip and gave a small smile as Bond approached them.

"I thought I told you to get the spare key card." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would have, if there was someone at the desk."

"Well since you're here, we may as well celebrate."

"Not me Bond, I have a few calls to make. It was lovely seeing you again M." He placed a small kiss on her cheek, before walking away.

"So it looks like our quartet is a trio."

"If you don't mind Bond, I think I'll see if I can get that spare key card and call it a night."

Bond's face went from happy to serious in a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just the day catching up with me. I'm not exactly young anymore."

He shook his head fondly at her "We'll walk you out."

M nodded and made her way over to the exit with Bond and Vesper behind her. They got to the main foyer and noticed the receptionist was back, and she made her way over to the desk.

"I've gone and left my key in my room, can I have the spare?"

The woman smiled and went to get the spare, and handed it to her. M gave a smile in thanks, turning back to Bond.

"Go and get a bite to eat, and I'll see you both in the morning."

"Maybe I should walk you back."

She was touched that he cared for her well-being, but she wished he would stop worrying all the time.

"I'll be fine Bond."

He gave a nod, and watched as she turned and walked away. He could feel uneasiness creep in the pit of his stomach.

"She'll be fine James; they would have to be stupid to mess with her." Vesper placed a hand on his arm and gave him a smile.

Bond gave a chuckle at that, her words could not have been more true.

M approached her suite, swiping the key card, letting herself in she let the door close and approached her laptop. She closed the CCTV and opened the file on Miss Lynd that Villiers had sent her. She quickly skimmed, over the information, but stopped when she read that she had a boyfriend, a French Algerian. As she read on, more pieces were starting to click into place.

"So much for sending someone you trust Nigel." She mumbled into herself. She would have to inform Bond about the latest development.

Closing the file, she made her way to her way over to her room. Turning on the light, she saw the woman who had poisoned Bond earlier, sitting on her bed.

"How the hell did you get in?" She prayed Bond still had his earpiece on while trying not to let her worry show. She discretely pressing on the stone on her ring with her thumb, to alert Mitchell to get his arse over here.

The woman didn't answer and instead M noticed her give a smirk over her shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a strong-arm wrap around her chest and a cloth placed over her mouth. The sweet odour reached her nostrils and she held her breath so not to inhale. The smell of chloroform was unmistakable, but there was also a hint of something stronger mixed with it. Whatever it was she could feel it start to take effect. M tried desperately to break from the tight hold, but it was no use. She could feel her body start to weaken and become numb, the room started to spin and her eyes felt like weights as she struggled to keep them open. The sound of Bond's voice in her ear was the last thing she heard as darkness claimed her.

* * *

Valenka looked on as M struggled trying to break free. She had no doubt in her mind that this woman was someone you didn't cross. However, when she found out she was the Head of MI6 they knew she had to go, she knew too much. The same would have to go for her agent and that other woman that was with them. She watched satisfied as she finally succumbed to the drug.

"Take her to the car. She's meddled enough in our affairs."

He merely nodded and lifted the now unconscious M over his shoulder and made his way from the suite with Valenka following. She looked around the room and noticed the laptop on the desk. Walking over to it, she closed the screen, picked it up and made her way over to the door. She took once more look around the room and gave a smirk before leaving, letting the door close behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally managed to finish editing, sorry it took me a while. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Downstairs, Bond was in the restaurant with Vesper, quietly conversing while he ate and drank. He held up the drink and looked at it.

"I think I'll call this the Vesper."

Vesper looked at him with intrigue "Because of the bitter aftertaste?"

"No, once you've tasted it, you can't get enough."

Vesper let out a small laugh, and looked to her phone, noticing she had a message.

"Mathis wants to meet me out front to discuss some things. Congratulations again on your win."

He stood up as Vesper left the table. Sitting back down, he was about to take another drink when he heard M's voice in his ear.

"_How the hell did you get in?"_

Dropping his drink, he wasted no time in running to the elevator. Rushing inside, he pushed the sixth floor.

"M! M, talk to me!"

He heard her struggling through the com. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he willed the elevator to go faster. Once it reached the sixth floor, not waiting until the doors had fully opened, he ran down the corridor to M's suite. Taking out his gun, he shot at the lock. Making his way inside, he noticed her laptop was gone, and there was no sign of M.

His eyes widened, Mathis. Not bothering with the elevator, he took the stairs, making his way out front, He heard Vesper scream and men push her into a car, He jumped over the small rail and made his way into the Aston, putting his foot down, making his way down the winding roads that he and M drove down earlier that day. Rounding the corner, he slammed on the breaks, manoeuvring the car so as not to hit Vesper.

He could feel himself tossed from side to side as the car tumbled down the hill, before resting upright. Everything was foggy, and he found it hard to breathe. He felt himself roughly pulled from the car, dragged back up the hill, before placed in another car. He sat upright, and saw Vesper next to him. Turning, he looked across to the other set of seats, and saw the unmoving form of M.

Valenka noticed the worrying look on his face when he saw the body of the woman next to him and gave a smirk.

"She's still alive, for now."

"Let them go… they have nothing to do with this." He found it hard to speak, each breath causing a new pain in his chest.

"In fact they have everything to do with this!"

Bond sat back and never took his eyes from M watching her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath she took. He had no idea where they were going or how long they were driving.

"We're nearly there; you had better wake the woman."

Bond watched as the blonde-haired woman took a small bottle from one of the men in front, and placed it under M's nose, moving it from side to side. She let out a groan, as she slowly started to become conscious. When her eyes finally opened, she looked over and could see the blurry bloody face of James staring back at her.

She tried to sit upright, but her body still felt weak and dizzy from the effects of the chloroform.

The car eventually stopped and the doors opened. M watched as one of the men pulled Bond from the car and Vesper from the other side. M felt the Blonde woman grab her arm and pull her up; her head swam at the sudden movement, as they dragged her from the car.

The building In front of her from what she could make out was a warehouse of sorts; she just hoped they would make it out alive. The hand gripping her arm got tighter as she and her captor started to walk towards the entrance. If it were not for the hand gripping her arm, she would surely have fallen.

The door slammed behind them, and M saw Le Chiffre standing in front of her. She could hear Vesper struggling with her captors to her left, and saw Bond in front of her.

"Strip him, and tie him to the chair. As for the woman here, she can stay and watch the show.

She felt her hands being bound behind her back none too gently before being pushed forward so she was standing in front of Bond, her captor holding her in place. Looking towards him, she saw he was trying to compose himself, his face set in determination for what was to come. Her eyes widened when she saw Le Chiffre with a long piece of rope with a knot at the end. Bond looked at her, his eyes gave nothing away, but she knew deep down, he was worried what would happen to them.

Bond bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a scream as the rope made contact with his body.

"I never understood all these torture methods people use, when the simplest ones can cause much more pain. If you do not tell me what I want to know, I will ask your lovely boss here. I'm sure she would be willing to tell me."

"She doesn't know the password. Touch her, and once I get out of this chair I will kill you."

"You are in no position to make threats, Mr Bond."

He swung the rope again and brought it back down. He still did not scream, but let out a grimace at the impact, his breathing started to come out in harsh pants. M could only watch on. She fumbled with the ropes binding her hands, trying to get her hands free.

"Miss Lynd will give me the account number if she hasn't already. So all I require from you is the password."

"You're going to be there for a while!"

Angered Le Chiffre brought the rope back up and hit him harder. Bond gave a laugh to hide the pain.

Once he recovered, he looked straight at Le Chiffre. "No matter what you do to me, I won't tell you the password, which means your clients are going to hunt you down and cut you into tiny pieces while you're still breathing."

M nearly had her hands free of the ropes, she only had one knot left. She bit her lip, ignoring the ache in her thumbs, and the rope burns that were probably going to be on her wrist.

"I think it's time we showed Mr Bond what happens when he doesn't cooperate."

M watched as Le Chiffre, walked towards her. She heard Vesper in the room off to the side let out a scream.

"I never expected to have the head of MI6, in my presence. I feel privileged as to what so many do not get to see."

"I wish the same could be said about you, but then again, I've never been a fan of thugs."

M watched as the smirk disappeared. He raised his hand and backhanded her across the face. M felt her cheek sting at the blow and could taste blood in her mouth. She looked over to Bond, who was seething, before turning her attention back to Le Chiffre, showing no trace of fear.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, piece by piece." He told her an inch from her face.

The door opened and she saw the blonde woman return, with her laptop in hand.

"What have you found Valenka?"

"It seems they have been keeping tabs on you for sometime, she has been watching our every move at the hotel."

"Well, there appears to be more to the Head of MI6 than just sitting behind a desk."

"If you kill me, it won't matter someone else will take over and finish the job."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't be so sure as to trust everyone you work with. I'm afraid your friend Mathis, is also my friend Mathis."

"And that over confidence of yours will be your downfall."

M stared at him as he let out a laugh. "I wouldn't count on it."

"Boss, we've got the account number."

"Excellent, it seems Miss Lynd cooperated after all." He never took his eyes from her.

"You have the account number, but no password. I don't see much achievement in that."

Le Chiffre walked back over to Bond and kicked him in the chest, causing the chair to fall backwards. M heard his head smack off the ground.

There was a noise coming from outside the room, she watched as he withdrew his gun causing the others to follow suit.

"You four check it out," he motioned to the men that were with Vesper.

They left leaving Le Chiffre, Valenka, herself Bond and Vesper. There was gunfire in the distance that seemed to be getting closer.

"Stay and watch them." He withdrew another gun and handed it to Valenka who nodded.

M waited until Le Chiffre left the room, before turning to the blonde woman.

"You do realise, that he is just using you as a means to an end. After he gets what he wants, he will either dump you like the garbage you are or kill you."

It got the reaction she had hoped. "You know nothing!" She all but screamed at her.

"About you, you're right, I don't. Him on the other hand, I could tell you more than you probably know."

Valenka advanced towards M while keeping the gun pointed directly at her.

"I will look forward to killing you." She hissed at M.

M watched as she pulled the safety back on the gun, the click echoing around the room.

As she was about to pull the trigger M brought her hands up, and wrestled with her for the gun, causing a shot to be fired into the air. Valenka pushed M away from her, causing M to stumble. She quickly aimed the gun at her and fired. M moved out the way, before running into her, knocking them both to the ground. They continued to wrestle for the gun, M slowly gaining the upper hand. Slamming Valenka's hand on the ground, her grasp loosened and she managed to pry the gun from her fingers. Slowly getting up, she kept the gun pointed at her.

"Try anything and I won't hesitate in pulling the trigger" Now get up!"

She watched as Valenka slowly rose from the ground. Once she was standing, M whacked her with the butt of the gun knocking her out cold.

Turning her attention from her, she made her way over to Vesper. Upon on approaching, she noticed the woman had bruises and cuts over her face and body.

"Are you alright?"

She gave a small nod; M could tell she was in shock.

"Stay here, while I check on Bond."

Vesper noticed the red stain on M's cardigan.

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

She looked to where Vesper was staring and saw the blood on her cardigan sleeve. Taking off her cardigan, she looked at the wound on her arm and noticed it was just a graze. Valenka's bullet just missed her, better a graze than having an actual bullet stuck there she thought to herself. From what she could tell, it did not look serious and would eventually heal; she was more concerned about James' welfare.

Carefully replacing her cardigan, she made her way over to Bond, keeping pressure on her wound. Now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off, her arm felt like it was on fire as the pain started to make itself known. Upon reaching Bond, she knelt down beside him.

"Bond." She tapped his cheek to get him to wake up. His face was a mess, covered in bruises and cuts. His torso in a similar state, she knew it would take time for him to recover from this.

She continued to tap his cheek while calling his name. She let out a relieved sigh when he let out a groan.

"That's it, open your eyes."

She watched as his pain filled eyes slowly found hers.

"M?" It was no more than a painful whisper.

"I'm here; we're going to get out of here." She softly caressed his face with the pads of her thumbs.

She needed to get him out of the chair. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Vesper next to her. M could see the look of horror on her face at seeing Bond the way he was, but there was a hint of determination there as well.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to get him in an upright position so we can get his hands free."

Vesper nodded and made her way to the head of the chair, M rose from her kneeling position and followed suit, .

"We need to try and keep him still while we do this. I don't want to cause him any lasting damages if he has internal injuries."

Vesper gave a nod, and the two women bent down and put one hand on the head of the chair and the other on his shoulder to hold him still.

"Ready?"

She slowly rose from the ground, before making her way around to the back of the chair, bending her knees and gripping the chair pulling it up from the ground. Her eyes watered as she felt the wound on her arm being pulled at the effort. Ignoring the pain, she went round to the back of the chair and untied his hands.

"Can you stand?"

She watched as he rose from the chair swaying where he stood. Vesper placed her hands on him to keep him steady, while she looked for his clothes.

"Are you both alright?" The roughness and pain in his voice did not go un-noticed by both women.

"A few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious." Vesper told him giving a small smile to hide her worry for him.

"What about you M? I heard shots." He closed his eyes to try to stop the dizziness that was overwhelming him.

"I'll be fine Bond, but I don't think the same can be said about Le Chiffre or his men."

She spotted his clothes and painfully bent down, picked them up and brought them to him. She and Vesper helped him get dressed in what was left of them. Bond noticed the red stain on her cardigan and grabbed her hand stop what she was doing.

"M, tell me the truth… have you been shot?" He seemed to become more alert, at the prospect if she had.

"It's just a graze. I'll be fine, let's just focus on you."

He could feel the guilt creeping up on him. It was his fault she was shot. He couldn't protect her, and now she was injured.

M looked at him and could see the anguish in his eyes. She knew he would blame himself for this mess and she was right.

"I can assure you James; this is not your fault, so you can stop blaming yourself right now. If it's anybody's fault, it's Mathis he was the one that got us into this mess."

"I was supposed to protect you, some agent, I am if I can't do my bloody job."

She was about to answer him when the door to the room banged open. They turned to see Le Chiffre run in and slam the door behind him locking it. They watched as he looked to Valenka on the floor, before turning his attention to them and raising his gun.

"It looks like none of us are going to get out of here alive."

She felt Bond grip her hand that was holding the gun. Giving it to him, he stepped in front of Vesper and pulled M behind him, just as Le Chiffre pulled the trigger.

Bond hissed in pain as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. Raising his own gun, he fired twice-hitting Le Chiffre in the chest, watching satisfied as he fell to the ground.

Lowering his own gun, he felt himself sink to the ground, as the pain became too much for his already abused body.

"James!"

He could hear M calling his name in worry through the fog that was clouding his brain. His eyelids were like weights as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Vesper knelt down and put her hands over the wound on his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding, while M ran her fingers through his hair telling him to keep his eyes open. _'Where the bloody hell is Mitchell?'_

What happened in the next few moments was a blur. There was a grunt behind them. M turned her head and saw Le Chiffre aming his gun at her. She quickly grabbed the gun from Bond's grasp. A shot fired outside before the door was kicked open. Gun in hand, she turned and pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating my dears. Took me a few tries to get where i wanted to go lol, but here we are. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

M watched as the bullet struck Le Chiffre in the head before quickly aiming the gun towards the doorway.

"Don't shoot."

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Mitchell standing in front of her with other agents making their way into the room.

M felt her gun hand shake and looked down towards the gun realising she had just killed someone. She let the gun drop to the floor and closed her eyes. Her mind was caught between satisfaction that he was dead and regret that she took a life, even though the bastard did deserve it. _'Regret is unprofessional' _she kept thinking repeatedly in her mind, willing herself to believe it.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Taking a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes, putting on her boss persona to hide the turmoil that she felt. The last thing she needed is for her agents to see her lose her nerve.

M gave a nod of her head "I'm fine Mitchell, help Bond."

She looked over to where Bond was laying on the ground with Vesper kneeling over him, keeping pressure on his wound.

"Get the medical team in here stat!" He looked over his shoulder at one of the agents who nodded.

He turned back to M and it was then he noticed the blood on her cardigan sleeve. M let out a hiss in pain as he took her arm in his hand and looked at the wound.

"It looks worse than what it is. What I want to know is what the bloody hell took you so long? I gave you that device to make your job easier!"

The annoyance in her voice spoke volumes, whether it was due to Mitchell's incompetence or her own or the adrenaline wearing off, she didn't know. It was probably a mixture of all three. The whole mission was a mess. _'So much for bringing Le Chiffre in for questioning'_ she thought to herself. They still had Valenka at least.

"Apologises ma'am, we had some trouble of our own, someone knew about our location. They probably attacked us in order to delay us, which means there is a mole."

"It would seem that Mathis was working with Le Chiffre as well as us, but no one knew of your location, except you, Villiers, Bond, myself and the other agents who were with you."

M looked around the room at the agents who had come with Mitchell; it could be anyone of them. The thought alone did not sit well with her, there seemed to be more questions than answers. Then there was the matter with Vesper. She would have to talk to her and find out what she knows.

"Did we lose anyone? I suppose you didn't keep any of the assailants alive?"

"We were more occupied in finding you quickly thank keeping them alive. Thankfully we didn't lose anyone this time."

M gave a nod of her head in acknowledgement and looked back towards Bond. She could have lost him, the thought alone weighed heavily on her heart. She wanted to hold his hand, to offer him comfort, only she couldn't with so many agents and Mitchell close by. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't covered in cuts or bruises.

She moved out the way when she noticed the medical team making their way over. The quicker they got out of here and she knew Bond would be okay the better she would feel.

"I need to look at your wound Ma'am."

The voice broke her out of her thoughts and noticed the medic in front of her. She did not even hear him approach.

"What?"

"Your wound, I need to look at to see how bad the damage is." The medic noticed her attention kept focusing on the medics next to her working on Bond.

"He's in good hands Ma'am, now let me examine your wound."

M gave a sigh and carefully stated to remove her cardigan, wincing as the fabric clung to more or less of the dried blood, tearing at her skin as she did so. She felt the gloved hands on her arm as the medic looked at the damage feeling around the area.

"There is no bullet which is a good sign, but I need to clean it and bandage it. I'm ordering a full examination to ensure no damage has been done,"

She knew there would be no getting out of it, and simply gave a nod to signify she understood.

"This will sting."

M smelled the alcohol from the wipe and braced herself for what was to come. As soon as the wipe touched her skin, it felt like her arm was on fire, _'Christ this is worse than the actual wound'_ she thought to herself while biting her lip to stop herself from crying out.

She let out a sigh of relief when it was finally over, and the wound bandaged.

"This will have to do for now until we get to the hospital." The medic told her as he packed up his supplies.

M stood up and watched as they loaded Bond on to a stretcher once he was stable and ushered him out the room, Vesper following behind.

"Ma'am, we had better get you to that hospital."

"Very well." She let the medic guide her from the room, looking one last time at the dead body of Le Chiffre, before stopping in her track and turned to Mitchell who was behind her.

"I want you to take care of everything here, question Valenka find out what she knows. Then I want you to find Mathis, keep him alive we need answers. After that, meet me at the hospital, I want a full debrief on everything you have found out."

Mitchell gave her a nod in acknowledgement and turned to the other agents, before she continued to make her way out of the room.

M was relieved when she felt the clean air hit her, as they made their way over to the helicopter that was waiting for them. She sat on the nearest seat and strapped herself in next to Vesper, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

"What are his stats?"

"From what we could tell; three cracked ribs, severe bruising, a concussion and some damage to his genitalia."

M closed her eyes "What about the gunshot wound?"

"It wasn't a through and through, he will need surgery to remove the bullet then various tests to see if there is any muscle or nerve damage."

She prayed that there would not be any complications. If there were, it would be partly her fault for coming on this mission with him.

"He's got a good chance of recovery Ma'am. From what we know of his reputation, it will take more than this to end him."

M had to bite back a smile at the truth behind the words, but it still did not lessen her worry for him. The travel didn't take long, but it felt like hours to her. She felt the helicopter finally descend, before touching down.

They carried out James first and M watched as they placed him on the medical bed, before the doctors and nurses wheeled him inside faintly hearing one of the doctors telling them to get him to the OR.

"Let's get you both a proper examination to ensure there is no lasting damages." The medic told them jumping down first then helping both vesper and M.

They both followed him inside, and watched as he spoke to the nurse, while M took this time to talk to Vesper.

"I know you know who is behind this mess." M looked to her and saw her eyes widen in panic.

"I don't know what you mean." She quickly denied not even attempting to look M in the eye.

"So you just happened to know so much information on someone you just met on a train for the first time?"

"It was merely luck; I don't know who is behind this." Vesper knew herself that the woman next to her would see through the lie.

"I know you're lying, I can tell from your body language alone. If you tell us who you are working for we can help you."

M waited for her to say something, but let out a sigh she was getting nowhere.

"You have been helping whoever it is you're working for to finance them in terrorism that alone will cost you your job, not to mention you will likely never see the light of day again. Is that what you want?"

Vesper could feel the palms of her hands sweating, she knew herself, she was in deep and there was no way out of this. If she did not tell her what she knew, she would be deemed as a traitor and imprisoned and if she did, White would kill her as well as her boyfriend.

M watched as she placed a hand over her necklace, lost in thought.

"I take it your boyfriend gave you that necklace."

Vesper looked towards her. "How did…"

"I've read your file; your boyfriend is a French Algerian. They are blackmailing you his life for the money. They already knew the account number you gave it to them before we were taken. This means that they only needed the password. It was a set up, they roughed you up a little to make it look like you were a victim, I guess in a way you are."

M looked over to the medic who was now making their way back over to them with the nurse in tow.

"Ask yourself this though. How do you know your boyfriend isn't in on it? You have access to government funds, what a better way to attain them than by using blackmail, saying they will likely kill him if you don't follow their orders."

Vesper traced the love knot on her necklace with her hand.

"Think about what I've said Miss Lynd, hopefully you will make the right decision."

The medic and nurse reached them just as M finished speaking.

"Are you alright Miss?" The nurse asked Vesper taking in her pale pallor.

"I'm fine, just tonight's events catching up with me." She partly lied.

The nurse nodded and told M and Vesper to follow her. Vesper wanted to get away from M as fast as possible she needed to think as M's words constantly played around in her mind.

M looked on she would need to keep an eye on her.

"You're in good hands Ma'am."

She gave the medic, her thanks and followed the nurse and Vesper. She just wanted to sleep and forget about everything for a few hours, the throbbing pain in her arm was not helping matters.

Upon reaching the private wards, the nurse directed Vesper in one of the rooms and M in the other telling each of them to put on the hospital gown and someone would be with them in a few moments.

They watched as the nurse walked away before Vesper turned to M. "If I tell you what I know… they will kill me."

The trace of fear in her voice didn't go unnoticed by M.

"We can protect you, if you help us no one needs to know about your involvement. If your boyfriend is in on it, who's to say he will not use other women in intelligence agencies after he and the organisation have gotten what they need from you?"

"And what if he isn't in on it? What do I do then?"

"You play along; they will be none the wiser that we know." M knew herself it was a big risk, but it was the only way. They do not negotiate with terrorists.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know, but not tonight."

M knew she would have to agree. "Fine, first thing tomorrow then, no later. The quicker we know the quicker it will be over with."

Vesper gave her a nod and made her way into her room closing the door. M shook her head at least they would be getting somewhere she hoped. Making her way into her own room, she changed into the hospital gown just as there was a knock on the door. M gave a sigh and told them to come in.

M watched as the doctor entered the room, followed by a nurse and a medical trolley who closed the door behind her,

The doctor walked towards M who sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Doctor Zara Lange and I will be conducting your examination. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and have some pain in my arm, but apart from that I feel fine."

The doctor nodded and placed on rubber gloves before taking M's bandaged arm in her hands, removing the bandage. Once removed, the doctor turned to the trolley, took a gauze sponge, dipped it in water and started to re-clean the wound.

Once all the blood had been removed from the wound M noticed, the wound did not look as bad as she thought.

"You're lucky, there doesn't seem to be any tissue damage. I am putting you on a course of antibiotics to prevent infection. Your bandages will need to be changed regularly, but you should be fine in a few weeks.

M nodded towards the doctor as the nurse re-bandaged her arm and gave her some morphine for the pain, which M welcomed gladly.

"Your face will likely bruise tomorrow, is it causing you any pain?"

M shook her head; she forgot that her face would bruise from the slap Le Chiffre gave her. There was no pain, which she was thankful for, but she knew the left side of her face would be tender for a while.

"Alright, I want you to start to take the antibiotics first thing tomorrow, a nurse will bring you them with your breakfast. If you need, anything, just press the button behind you and someone will come. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Do you have any news on Bond?" M asked her, hoping she could tell her something.

"He's still in surgery; I'll let you know as soon as I can when I find out more. He's in good hands, now try and get some sleep."

M murmured her thanks, made her way into the hospital bed, mindful of her arm, and lay down on her right side. She heard them leave the room and switching off the light, leaving her in darkness except for the faint glow coming in through the window. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep while her thoughts lingered on James, wondering if he would be okay.


End file.
